


An angelic evening

by MissMcfoxlin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcfoxlin/pseuds/MissMcfoxlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett's cleaning his house when his doorbell ring. Who can it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An angelic evening

**Author's Note:**

> -English is not my first language  
> -It's my first time writing smut so I'm a little bit nervous but I hope you enjoy it.

Rhett was putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher when he heard the doorbell ring. Thanks to Link, the house was almost always spotless but since he was alone that night, he had decided to do a little bit of cleaning. He went to answer the door and in front of him, was standing a tall woman with long dark brown hair. He couldn't see her face because she was looking in her purse.

He cleared his throat making her jump.

" Oh, huh, hi! I'm Angel, Link's cousin. He told me to join him here... Is he here? " she asked him with a soft voice.

As soon as she casted her eyes on him, the world froze for Rhett. She was so beautiful, it took his breath away. He was looking at her, gaping.

" So?  Is he here or not? " Angel asked him a second time.

" Huh? Who? " He couldn't concentrate on her words, he was just admiring her.

" Link. Are you okay? "

" No. Yes. Oh God! " Rhett tried to pick himself back up. " No, Link is not here and yes, I'm okay. Do you want to come in? We could wait together. " It had been a long time since a woman had had this effect on him.

" Yes, thank you. " She smiled sweetly.

He let her in and took the opportunity to take a better look at her. She was wearing a thight fitting red dress, black nylon stocking and black heels. Her makeup was perfect. She was sexy but not vulgar. She was exactly the kind of girl Rhett liked. 

He lead her to the living room and they sat at each end of the sofa.

" I guess Link didn't tell you I was coming. I'm sorry to bother you. " Angel told Rhett.

" You don't bother me at all! I was cleaning the house and I was getting bored. You're the highlight of my night! " And it was true. He hadn't plan on spending the evening with someone but he was glad it was her.

They talked for a while, not noticing the fact that Link wasn't coming back home. The conversation was flowing easily and they were enjoying each other a lot. At one point, Rhett's phone rang. He excused himself and went to the kitchen to answer it. On his way back, he turned the radio on. He went to Angel and offered her his hand. " Shall we dance? "

She took his hand and he helped her on her feet. She placed her arms around is neck and put her head on his chest. He put his hands on her tiny waist and breathed deeply. She smelled like shampoo, soap and flowers and he loved that. 

They were lightly swaying to the music when Rhett decided he wanted more. He let his hands slip down to the sides of Angel's bubble butt. He waited for a sign of annoyance from her but there was none. She began to slowly stroke the tiny hair of his nape, which brought him chills. Angel noticed it and rose her head to look at him. Rhett looked at her beautiful blue eyes, her nose and her full, irresistible red lips. He wanted to taste those lips so badly! Angel beat him to it and pulled him down. She softly pressed her lips to his. Rhett took his time to fully enjoy the kiss. It was new but at the same time, it felt like home. She tasted like mint, peanut butter, coffee and mini wheats. It may seem weird but he loved it. She was like a dessert and he had every intentions of savouring it.

He closed his arms around her to pull her closer. He felt like she could never be close enough to him.When he heard her moaning into the kiss, he lost all inhibitions. He put his hand directly on her ass and pressed it firmly. He could feel her hardness on his thigh and he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. He broke the kiss. " Angel... " He kissed her cheek, her jaw and began nibbling her neck.

" Hmm...? " She answered while she enjoyed every touch of his mouth on her skin.

" Should we take it to the bedroom? "

" You wish to... " She couldn't finish her sentence.

" You'll never know how much I wish too. "

" Let's go then. "

He took her hand in his and lead her in his bedroom. There, he sat on the bed and pulled her on his lap. They kissed again, slowly, sensually. Angel unbuttoned Rhett's shirt while nibbling and kissing at his chest. She was going to undo his pants when he stopped her. " No, honey. I wanna pleasure you. "

They got up but Rhett kept Angel close to him. He kissed her again and turned her around to unzip her dress. He removed the top of her dress and put his lips on her shoulders while he let the dress fall on the floor. He was lost in the act when his mouth came in contact with something. He opened his eyes and saw that it was a bra strap. He looked at her and he couldn't believe his eyes. Angel was wearing a black lace bra, black lace panties and, to Rhett's pleasure, garthers were holding her black stocking on her long legs. She was stunning.

" You like what you see? " asked a sassy Angel.

He made her sit on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. He cupped her face and kissed her with fierce passion. He let his hand wander on her bra and pinched her nipple. When she moaned, he decided to take care of the neglected nipple and licked it. Angel's hands were in his hair, pulling him to her chest. Rhett let his tongue trail on her warm and soft belly. His hands went directly on her ass and he caressed it. He opened her legs a little bit more and kissed the inside of her delicate thighs. He noticed she was fully hard and laid her on the bed so he could have better access to her panties. He made sure to make her his by letting some hickies as he got closer to his goal. He nuzzled her underwear which was already soaked in precum. He licked once before removing them along with her stocking and garthers. She lifted her hips and her legs to help him. He held her legs bent. He liked the view it gave him. He dove back between her legs and took her in his mouth. He licked and pumped while one hand played with a nipple and the other stroked her thigh. 

Angel was a mess. She was moaning and writhing so much that she thought she would come at any time. 

" Rhett, Rhett! You'd better stop or I'll come... And I don't want it to be over yet. " Her voice was hoarse from all the moaning and screaming of pleasure Rhett had brought of her throat.

" You mean you want to go all the way? " He didn't wanna push her but he wanted so much to be in her, to feel her.

" Yes. " she answered shyly.

" Golly, Angel! I don't know what I did to deserve you tonight! "

Rhett opened the drawer of his nightstand and took out the bottle of lube. He coated his finger and went back to Angel. He kissed her and brought his finger between her cheeks. He drew circles around her hole and delicately entered one finger in her. When she began to rock herself on his finger, he added a second one and scissored them. He entered a third finger and took them in and out until she told him she was ready for him. He removed his underwear and coated his hard member with the lube. He kneeled again close to her, and put his dick on her entrance. He pushed and all he could feel was heat, thightness and slickness. 

" You feel so good, baby! "

He began to thrust and grind in her. She couldn't help but scream her pleasure. They were lost in a world of lust, sensuality and delight. 

" Rhett, I'm so close! "

" I am too. " He took her member in his hand and stroke it fast " Come for me, babe. "

She covered their stomach with her cum and the sight of it made Rhett come in her. 

He fell beside her and enfolded her in his arms. " Best sex I've ever had. I've never lived something like this! "

" I'm glad you liked it. "

" Can we stay like this a little bit? I like to cuddle after sex. "

She hummed in agreement. They shared lazy kisses and fell asleep in each others arms. 

Rhett woke up in the middle of the night and needed to go to the bathroom. He untangled himself from his partner and when he came back, he was amazed by the sight of his best friend, sprawled on his belly, the blanket barely covering his butt, a wig abandonned beside the bed with a pile of woman clothes. He looked so good and it made Rhett smile. He got back in the bed and let his hand wander on Link's back. He drew hearts, he wrote his name, Link's name...

" Rhett... I can't sleep when you're drawing on my back. " Link said with a sleepy voice.

" But I just want to touch you... " Rhett whined.

" Wrap your arms around me. That way, you'll touch me and I'll sleep. "

" Okay " He embraces Link. " Do you think you'll sleep in my bed tomorrow? "

" Yes. "

" And the day after? "

" Maybe. "

" And the day after? "

" I can sleep in your bed every night but it will get awkward when you'll bring a date. " Link said jokingly.

" But I don't need a date when I got you in my bed! "

Link's eyes widened. " Oh! You mean you want to... "

" You'll never know how much I want to! "

" Just to be clear here, are we talking about being together? " Link asked, not so sure.

" Yes. "

" But... " Link took a deep breath. " I won't be dressed as Angel every night. "

" Oh Link.... "

" What? "

" When will you learn? "

" Huh? "

" You don't need a costume to seduce me. I mean, seeing you in lace underwear was one of the hottest thing I've seen in my life but it's you, man. I love you. You can wear anything you want, I'll always love the little Linkster who came in my life more than 30 years ago. "

" If I had realized it sooner... Yesterday, we were trying outfits and makeup for the Angel and Angelo sketch. I thought that it was pretty convincing and I decided to surprise you. I felt like someone else. It wasn't Linkster anymore. I was Angel and I was coming to get you. "

" And you got me! "

" Yes... But you love me even when I'm 'plain boring Link'? "

" You're never 'plain boring Link'. You can be 'annoying Link' but that's fine with me, I'm used to it. " Link hit him on the arm " Ow! As long as you're 'my Link', everything's okay. "

" I'll be 'your Link' " They kissed and Link arranged himself so his back was stuck on Rhett's chest and his lover's arms were around him. " We should sleep now. We have to go to work tomorrow. "

Rhett began peppering Link's neck with kisses. " Stop it Rhett! We're supposed to sleep. "

" How can I sleep with such a handsome man in my arms? "

" If I promise you that as soon as we wake up, we go in the shower and I get to spoil you, is it okay with you? "

" Only if you kiss me right now. "

" Deal? "

" Deal! "

Link turned around and faced Rhett. Rhett cupped his face and delicately pressed his lips on Link's. 

" Everything's okay now? "

" Yup! Better than ever! "

" Good night, Rhett. I love you. "

" Love you too, babe... Don't forget your promise! "

Link rolled his eyes. " I won't. Sleep now. "


End file.
